The not study game
by Storywhisper
Summary: Sam wants to study, Bumblebee would rather not. Note: This is a short story for a, as of yet, unposted TF story I'm working on. Please be kind when reviewing. WARNING: Contains light fluffy slash. Humanoid Bee/Sam You have been warned.


**AN**: _Should I put the gun to my own head and save you guys the time? lol. Joking. Anyway, slash warning, there be slash and boy love ahead. There also be random plot bunnies that needed to escape my head and save me a bit of me sanity!  
Okay, Sam/Bee, but this is a plot bunny for a bigger story, to which I am still trying to write, but the bunnies ordered me to write this or else they would boil me alive. I didn't want to be boiled alive so I wrote this.  
It was posted over on DA first and did well, so I decided to try it here next. Hopefully it does as well and I don't get flamed._

_Bee is HUMAN, in this story (or rather, he is disgused as a human, it's explained in the other story. Ugh, I'll post soon, I promise.) and yes, I know, this is short pointless plotless fluff. Let's say for the sake of sanity of the reader that this takes place before ROTF. (Obviously it's around that time because he is studying for the SAT.)_

_Now, please go enjoy the pointless fluff. _

_Flames will be used to burn the flamers ass. (I hate 'em, don't like the story. Keep it to yourself unless you have something to say that will improve the overall story.) Reviews are welcome and much loved. Reviews make me want to write more._

* * *

**The Not study game, TF style.**

* * *

"Bee, I'm really trying to focus here." Sam laughed, leaning back against the Autobot. The current chosen form of his car was that of a twenty something year old man.

The first time the Autobot had taken on the shape, Sam had almost had a heart attack. "All those times I tried to hide you from my parents and you could've just pretended to be human?" Sam demanded.

Bumblebee had had the grace to look ashamed of himself.  
"Doubtful," echoed from some old movie. Bumblebee smirked and leaned forward, capturing Sam's ear between his teeth.

Sam shivered despite the creeped out feeling he got every time the Autobot did something like that. "Hands off," he managed, reaching back to shove Bumblebee in the chest.

The Autobot tumbled back and onto the floor, looking hurt and... did Sam dare even think it? Pathetic.

He'd gone into battle against a bunch of psychopaths with this robot. He knew better than anyone that Bumblebee was not a helpless young boy. He was a warrior, even if he was the youngest on the Autobot team, not counting the new arrivals.  
Bumblebee drew a knew up to his chest and turned his face away.

Sam sighed and stood up, "You might be a super computer," he said, kneeling down. "But some of us are only human. I need to pass this Bee, or else I don't get into college."

Bumblebee lifted his head and looked at Sam, surprise danced across his face. "What is this... college... you speak of?" he managed to jumble out.

Sam smiled faintly and sat down on the messy floor. He folded his hands into his lap and studied Bumblebee for a moment. "College is the follow up to high school, it's where teenagers and young adults are able to finish their education, learn skills they can use to get jobs in the real world." He sighed and flopped backwards. "Not that I know much about the real world, I'm talking to my car who is not really a car but is actually a robot from another world." He chuckled.

Bumblebee frowned and leaned over Sam, looking down at his face. "Government..." There was no more need than that one word.

Sam sat up and pushed the Autobot off him. "That would feel like cheating, Bee. I need to prove to myself I can do this." He lowered his head. "What good is this going to be to me if I can't manage it on my own?"

Bumblebee leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips. "You can do anything you set your mind to."

Sam laughed as he pulled away from the kiss. "Awkward silence beginning in ten," he shook his head in amusement before throwing his arms around the yellow haired Autobot. "Love you, Bee." He whispered.

"I know,"


End file.
